Bloody Lust
by Hell Jashin
Summary: Vampire Fic- Sasuke is Itachi's new pet. And yet, Itachi would not let go of this one. But, what happens when Itachi finds out that his new pet is the baby brother he's been looking for for these past years?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: yaoi, blood, incest, rape?**

**Pairings: Itachi X Sasuke**

**Title: Bloody Lust**

**Summary****:Vampire Fic- Sasuke is Itachi's new pet. And yet, Itachi would not let go of this one. But, what happens when Itachi finds out that his new pet is the baby brother he's been looking for for these past years?**

**Author's Note: I'm trying out a Vampire fic for a change.**

**Prologue:**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_"The vampires have always been metaphors for me. They've always been vehicles through which I can express things I have felt very, very deeply." - Anne Rice_

-

-

-

_He steadily drifted closer to the trembling creature whose midnight orbs shone with unshed tears. The figure, in return, drew his knees up to his chest in a miserable attempt to disperse what he believed was evil and trecherous. _

_It failed._

_The boy could feel that strong, steady gaze radiating power ,cast upon him._

_He shivered._

_Those hard crimson orbs that flashed with desire and lust._

_The craving for blood._

_His blood._

_He had cornered himself within the dark corner before a cold slender finger reached out and outlined his porcelain cheek, dusting away the trails of tears he never knew were leaking._

_He gasped when his attacker's right palm pressed against the side of his neck whilst the left dragged up his right arm and steadied itself on his shoulder._

_He choked back a sob when his attacker's body crushed him into the wall, leaving his face inches away. His wild eyes were fixated on the dangerous creature, as the pale face drew closer to his neck._

_"Please... don't do this...," he sobbed._

_He felt the razor fangs graze his neck and a tongue flickered out to serve as a clenser._

_"Don't be scared, baby brother," his attacker murmured in a silk-laced voice. "It won't hurt... much."_

_"..No.. please... d-don't...."_

_The fangs of the vampire punctured his skin and the boy felt half of his blood being slowly drained from him. _

-

-

-

"Itachi-sama, it is the night of the full moon. I'm afraid you must hunt in the wild tonight," Kakashi, the prince's advisor, said.

The prince inclined his head. "I am aware of that," he answered in a stern voice. "If that is all you must say, leave now," he commanded, much preferring the silence than any companionship.

"Yes, Itachi-sama." Kakashi vanished.

His cloak fluttered in the wind.

Full Moon.

There it came again. Another chance for Itachi to search for his little brother, a partial human who wandered amongst the human grounds and not where he should've been- the same palace he stood at now.

He growled.

Ten years have past since his little brother disappeared. Itachi's only reasoning brought him along the routes that his brother must have been abducted when he was 5 in human years.

He had ordered his father to set out search agents to locate his little brother, but that stubborn bitch said he never had such a son.

He made Itachi's blood boil.

He had promised himself that night, he_ would _find his baby brother.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"W-what do y-you want?" a raven-hair teen stuttered.

"My, my.. what a pretty little thing you are." The man licked his lips with his outrageously long tongue. "I'm going to have fun with you tonight," he declared, as he backed the boy into a dark alley.

"Stay away f-from me!" the teen demanded in an unsturdy tone.

The man was a few feet away from him.

"I'll s-scream," he threatened, moving no further than the wall allowed him.

"Darling.. child.." the man smiled in a sickening way that sent ugly goosebumps up the boy's arms. "You can scream all you want and nobody will help you. The few people that live around here hate to come out at night, especially during the full moon.. because of certain.... creatures."

Tears swam in the boys eyes.

"In fact," he hissed, "scream all you want." He smiled sadistically. "It'll only get me harder."

He was overshadowing him now. His ridiculously thin fingers snapped out and ripped the teen's clothes away from his form, then, keeping a tight grip on the boy's neck.

"My, my.. such a lovely body too," he murmured, turning the teen around and ramming his chest into the stone cold wall.

The teen thrashed as much as he could, before he felt a set of fangs scrape against the soft flesh of his neck. "I wonder what your blood tastes like," he thought aloud.

The teen froze.

The other sensed his fear and smirked. "Now, that's a good boy. Settle down and I won't have to suck you dry." The man chuckled when he noticed the double meaning in his statement.

A few tears leaked out of the corner of the teen's eyes when he heard the _creature _behind him unbuckle his pants.

Something hard and slightly wet collided against his entrance. The boy released a muffled sob when he found out it was _it's _cock that laid outside of his entrance.

He screamed when he felt the huge head push in, but before he knew it, the pain disappeared, leaving only a dull ache. He shivered when the wind blew past his nude form and slowly turned around.

The teen collapsed onto his knees and shrilled, as tears exploded and he tried his best to cover himself up.

He watched as two men crashed into one another at lightning speed, the one he'd never seen before having the upper hand to land a hit on the other's stomach, whilst his left leg created an 180 degree kick downwards, sufficiently shoving the man onto the floor.

The teen's attacker quickly rose, wiping the thin trickle of blood from his lip and buckling his pants.

"Ah, Itachi-san. It's nice to see you again."

"You are not allowed here, Orochimaru," The vampire passively said. "I suggest you return to the palace, shall I not punish you."

"Of course," Orochimaru hissed. "But Itachi-san, like everyone else, I must hunt for my prey." He casted a glance behind Itachi, settling his sight on the trembling boy, who dare not look at him.

Itachi stared at the man, who simply, in his disrespect turned around, hair wooshing in the wind, and disappeared into thin air.

Itachi swiftly turned around a few seconds later, eyes settled on the boy.

It had only been a few hours since he left the palace, and while his blood cravings grew, his preys increased dramatically.

But stumbling upon this boy was rather diverse.

A beautiful human.

Itachi unclothed his cloak and covered the boy's shivering form, swiftly turning around, ready to leave, but a voice and a hand called to him.

He was angered that he allowed a single human to touch him, but waited patiently for the boy to feel comfortable enough to say what he needed to say.

"Thank you," the boy murmured, his head bowed. He wrapped the cloak around himself tighter and raised his head.

The crimson color of his savior's eyes were dazzling; he was mezmerized by his how porcelain cheeks, high cheekbones, and stunning features created an erotic look.

"What is your name?" Itachi questioned, all too aware of the boy staring at him.

The boy looked surprised, but softly admitted, "Sasuke."

Itachi nodded and disappeared, leaving Sasuke's hand to grip on nothing other than the air surrounding him.

**A/N: That was the prologue. Review.**


	2. Fangs

**Chapter One: Fangs**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

_"The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven." - John Milton; Paradise Lost_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Scream.**

_A blood curling scream._

Sasuke shivered involuntarily; his sensitive ears picked up the appalling waves of outcries. One by one, each person reserved in the very dungeon, were being sold to merciless owners who used the opportunity to satiate their blood cravings by sucking them dry, turning them ashen pale from the deficiency of blood or use them as slaves, in bed... and out.

By vampires.

Sasuke had met them before.

_Vampire._

The word conjures up a clear picture in the mind.

A tall, elegantly dressed male figure, black-haired and pale-faced. What wonders does this 'image' rack upon the senses?

Vampiric aura. Unblemished emotions. Atrocious well-beings.

Cold and calculating.

The common traits in a vampire, yet absurdly a mystery to their preys at hand.

_Vampire._

_The definition of a divine god, a nemesis, a powerful, extremely fatal, immortal._

Uchiha Sasuke loathed them. Most rumors were articulately false, as far as he knew.

They act as spoiled, malicious creatures. Just what Sasuke would expect from their demon nature. He would not announce his thoughts however. He'd be screaming obscenities at himself, whereof he himself was a half-blood. On his father's side.

His mother, though, was deceased. Despite her healthy disposition, she bled to death after giving birth to him. That was when he discovered the other half of himself.

The inhumane side that craved blood to a far extent, but not yet. Not yet. However, Sasuke knew that the day will come where he would lose control and devour that sinful crimson liquid. The question was.. when?

The rustle of chains caught his attention. As of a tedious motion, Sasuke lifted his head to stare up at someone who stood six feet in length, owned a mob of dark hair, and the layers of gauze that wrapped around the man's lower features. A long, typically sharp blade steadied itself on his shoulder.

"You," the man called. "Get up."

Disobeying the order, Sasuke was harshly yanked up from his seated position and thrown out the cell and into another man's grip. The cell slammed shut, barricading the sobs of young teens.

-

"I've heard rumors about this next one;" a murmur in the crowd.

"Yes, it's true. I've heard that it is a half-blood of our kind. Yet, this one doesn't drink blood," another rambled. "Has yet to be up to date. Young, very young."

"Though this new one, beholds bizarre traits-" Orochimaru rising palm halted all chatters amongst the crowd. He cleared his throat, as usual, and prepared to name the price of the next pet and his characteristics.

"Ah.. I'm glad all fellow friends have arrived at this meet today. I'm further gratified to distinguish yet the bribes you behold."

"The following tenure of my possession shall subsequently be an astonishment to you all, but I discern with my deepest regards that it is the real thing." A snap of his index and middle and a new figure was shoved onto the stage.

The eyes of the mass adhered to the new occupant, squinting to get a closer view of the creature bounded by chains and adorned with bloody scars.

"A fiesty, young one," Orochimaru hissed as he continued. "A half-breed; a partial vampire adorned among characteristics similar to the one we all know and _respect; _I'm sure Itachi-san would be quite inquisitive to pry at a half-blood who yet is embellished with his countenance."

Murmurs in the crowd. Sasuke felt nauseate; inferior to these disgusting creatures and appalled.

_'Itachi? That name sounds vaguely familiar.'_

"Get a closer look and tell me, is what I'm saying true?" Orochimaru smiled, Sasuke could feel the goosebumps rising once again. The black material that surrounded his head was harshly dragged off, forcing him to advance forward and stumble slightly from the shackles.

The crowd eyed him like a piece of succulent, raw meat. Sasuke flinched when those blazing eyes settled upon lust; Orochimaru, who noticed, smirked, furthermore, improved the additional details.

"One of the few, I acknowledge as a wonderful toy. This breed has yet to be deflowered and is indeed pure of innocence."

A few more glances and the bidding began. "Shall we start this auction off with sixty grand?"

A hand shot up in the front. "sixty-five grand!"

Sasuke blanched at how unfortunate looking the creature was, yet he kept his mouth shut; his eyes dawdled towards his feet, wincing as another amount was appointed.

"Sixty-nine thousand!"

"Seventy thousand!"

"Eighty thousand!"

He didn't want to look up. Sasuke was afraid. Was this the ending for him? Orochimaru would be thrilled to see his pet vanish within the vast amount of pain. If he could run away from Orochimaru, then surely, he could escape this next fiend.

"Five hundred fifty-five thousand!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Orochimaru maintained a satisfied, victorious smile as he waved at the crowd. "Is that a final bid?"

Everyone was quiet. "Alright! Five hundred fifty-five thousand going once! .. Twice!.. and-"

"Eight hundred thousand," a voice echoed from the very back. Orochimaru held back a greedy grin as he turned to face the bidder. The figure casted forward.

"Bid set at eight hundred thousand going once! Twice and sold to this gentlemen!" Said figure glided up stage, ready to claim his new slave. Sasuke squirmed at the eerie gaze shadowing his face.

"Ah, Kakashi-san. I believe all is well?" Orochimaru hissed, a small, creepy smile forming at the corner of his lips.

Kakashi nodded, his contemplation still on Sasuke. "I was informed by Itachi-sama about your imprudent act pertaining to the night of the full moon. Why has he become so battered even after the interception with the prince?"

"You must understand, Kakashi-san. He isn't any normal being; when my pet wishes to abandon his cage, I must punish it severely for hope that it may not bother to repeat such rash motions. That is my job. But you know, that searching for a new pet is indeed difficult; stumbling upon this boy was merely luck."

Kakashi nodded, a finger lifting Sasuke's chin. "I believe my lord will take an interest in you," he murmured. Yanking on the chains, Kakashi led Sasuke down the stage and outside.

A long sleek limo had parallel parked right in front of the building; the door was open and Kakashi ordered Sasuke to get in. Clumsily, or as fast as Sasuke could walk with a tattered body, he complied. They young teen gasped when he felt a trail of blood glide down his torso and pool across his abdomen.

Sasuke doubled over and passed out, face first into the soft leather cushion.

The last thing he saw, was a pair of familiar crimson orbs, blazing with the same familiar flame.

_'Was he the same Itachi that _saved _him?' _he questioned himself, as his eyelids slid shut.

-

A pair of strong arms reached out to drag the teen into a warm lap. Itachi stared at the boy, eyes lingering amongst his porcelain face, watching curiously as he snuggled upon his torso unconsciously and his head splaying on his shoulder.

Kakashi sat up front, pushing a single button to provide some privacy for the two teens.

The smell radiating from his body was intoxicating; the blood smelled heavenly by all means. He watched closely as a single bead dwindled from the raven's torso and below the shreaded cloth that was a step from defining the boy as 'nude.'

Subconsciously, Itachi bent forward- a pink tongue escaping from his mouth, rushing to pursue the sweet metallic liquid. His tongue made contact; Itachi groaned at the delicious taste, laving upwards and collecting every last drop of blood that followed the trail, swiping the skin porcelain.

His fangs lengthened when he skimmed them across the boy's naked neck, feeling the blood pulse within the very vein. Itachi heard the boy groan. A wonderful and rare AB type.

Fascinating.

-

_Itachi thought his Otouto's short, chubby arms and legs were adorable. Every sound emitting from the boy made Itachi want to reach out and hug the five-year old._

_"Nii-san!" Sasuke huffed beside me. He crossed those little arms across his chest and his cheeks puffed out indignantly, yet he could only admire his rosy cheeks and the small amount of saliva that dampened the corner of his mouth. He looked so cute._

_"What is it, Otouto?" Itachi murmured, scooping him up in his arms and earning a giggle in return._

_"Tou-san is not here today, nii-san," he announced cheerfully. "So, can I.. um... stay in your room for the night?" he suddenly asked shyly. As if Itachi could deny his Otouto such._

_Itachi nodded. "Why don't you go and change into your pajamas." Sasuke nodded happily, his bangs flourishing his features. He ran out of Itachi's room and into his own to gather his night ware, slipping them on before reentering his Aniki's room._

_They climbed into bed together, Itachi hugging Sasuke close to his bare chest. Sasuke cherished the moment, as he knew something unfortunate would happen soon. Very soon._

_"Goodnight Aniki."_

_"Goodnight to you too, Otouto." _

_That was the last time Itachi ever saw his Otouto._

_-_

Sasuke woke up in a very dark room. It was not illuminated in any way by a lightbulb or lamp. Black curtains were drawn over the windows. However, he only paid attention to the slight rattle of the door. Someone entered the room.

No. Not one. Two creatures.

His vision felt hazy and Sasuke struggled to rise from his sleeping position. A single pale hand reached forward and an apparent 'Itachi' was uttered from those unnourished lips.

The one identified as Itachi glided forward. Behind him stood a lady with blonde hair that was tied into two ponytails, dressed in a, no doubt, medics uniform. He slowly listened to what Itachi instructed the creature to do.

"I want you to abstract enough blood from Sasuke for a blood sample.." was what Sasuke heard, before his eyes widened histerically and his body thrashed, surprising both Itachi and Tsunade.

The young teen watched in constricted horror as the woman pulled out a tube, further attaching it to a needle. "... No... " he murmured; Sasuke was just ready to jump out of bed and distance himself from the harmful needle, but Itachi held him down.

The boy shook his head. His eyes danced around wildly and his arms reached out to pull at his hair. "Sasuke... Sasuke... look at me," Itachi commanded. The boy slowly turned his head, eyes watching attentively as his gasps joined his pained back.

"Calm down. I am not here to harm you," Itachi motioned for Tsunade to finish her job. Sasuke could not compose himself. He was dealing with Trypanophobia. Tsunade, on her cue, jabbed the needle delicately into the boys arm.

Sasuke screamed. Long and loud.

Itachi quickly covered the boy's mouth with the palm of his hand, observing, as did Sasuke, the blood being sucked into the tube.

His jaw became slack, his eyes rolled back into their sockets. Sasuke fainted once more, unable to hear the deep baritone calling out his name.

**A/N: It took me a long time to write this, because everything I wrote didn't follow one after another. It took me a whole day to write this. Anyway, this is yet the opening chapter. **

**Reveiw.**


	3. Confusion

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_We cannot change our past. We can not change the fact that people act in a certain way. We can not change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude." ~Charles R. Swindoll _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Oh dear, I've dropped my pen," a man lounging in his late years murmured, golden eyes sweeping over Sasuke's form who lingered sitting amongst the ajoined booths. _

_The raven-haired youngster turned, as he heard the slight request, and slid out of his own comforter to grace the man with his presence. _

_"Dear young boy," he was acknowledged, "Do you mind retrieving that pen for me?" The man had asked sickeningly sweetly as he pointed a bony finger a feet or two in front of him where a shiny object sparkled amongst the lights._

_The boy nodded faintly, having taken an approximate foot or so forward to bend down, as if bowing respectfully, to gingerly lift up the man's possession._

_He knew not of the malicious smile that curved upon the man's face, however. Golden eyes flickered down the teen's lithe form, hungry orbs settling specifically on the round and soft-looking arse that laid before his sight. His outrageously long tongue slipped out to moisten his dried lips, before an arm slipped forward to squeeze at the boy's treasure._

_Such a lucious piece of ass. _

_The boy, in return, squeaked almost inaudibly, and rashly swiveled around to throw a powerful glare at the man, who blinked quite unconvincingly back. The young teen calmed down, if only slightly, just to heave the fountain pen behind him harshly, also, deducing that it had indeed hit something quite fragile when the shattering of such glass was heard and from the series of ramblings in the background._

_"Please keep your hands to yourself," he gritted out in a low growl, hoping the man would just go back to his own business. The older man, however, merely smirked and launched an arm forward to grip the teen's wrist tightly. The boy's eyes widened as he was violently being pulled into this man's lap and his orbs flew open further as the man that possessed those yellow, haunting eyes moved his hips upward in a thrust to show the boy that he was, indeed, hard._

_Disbelief._

_Disbelief flowed through the oxygen-lacked child as he frantically tried to pull away from the grip that was ceasing his blood circulation. "Let g-go!" His demeanor rapidly changing as the situation became more than he could handle._

_He pried at those long, skinny fingers laced around his wrist and sharply turned his face sideways when the man leaned forward to try to capture his lips. There was no way he'd let the man steal his first kiss._

_The man smiled sinfully in return, his other arm tracing down the boy's spinal cord to slide through the barriers of clothing. The boy knew that: the fact that this was a public cafe did not register in the man's mind._

_"Be a good little boy and spread your legs for me," he whispered to the teen._

_The young teen froze, at first, before he thrashed wildly; his foot managed to collide with the elder's chin, before he quickly scrambled out the little diner._

_Sasuke ran. _

_He ran for his life._

-

"I'm afraid you must withold patience, Itachi-sama," Tsunade informed; to Itachi, it was as if she shook her head in sympathy for the teen. Itachi had demanded the results to be reported within a small time frame, impossible- according to the medic, yet she rephrased her words more carefully and quite sincerely to his order.

"Generally, these processes are completed in three days of time; is that not correct Tsunade." It really wasn't a question; the prince already had a fine grasp within all medical fields, in which she was in charge of, and there it was certainly no denying it.

"That may be true, Itachi-sama; however, if the composition of the origin of his blood is indeed mixed, then it would take nearly two weeks to derive the components within the teen's deoxyribonucleic acid."

Itachi shut his eyes in silent frustration before he exited the room gracefully and sauntered into his study. Seated in his swivel chair, he opened the maroon envelope lying on his desk and extracted the files within. Then, casting the irrelevant material aside, he slowly skimmed the document.

_Name: Sasuke (surname unidentified), 15, male_

_Parents: Ishii, Mikoto (mother-human), (father- unknown) \ Siblings: (unknown)_

_Blood Type: AB \ Height: 168 cm \ Weight: approx. 48 kg_

_Date of Birth: 23, July_

_Known to provide for himself at the age of eight, self-educated; there aren't any known relatives alive. Originated from Konoha, mother's death occurred after birth, lives alone. Age fourteen- captured and delivered into Orochimaru's auction post, suffers mild paranoia, as far as concerned: virgin. Prone to needles._

He rubbed his temple. The information he received was not satisfactory; in order to identify his baby brother, Itachi needed to know the last name of this child. It wasn't relatively a coincidence that the younger male and himself looked so alike. And, this young boy, he looked so familiar, especially those deep, obsidian orbs. Maybe this Sasuke was his... Otouto?

Sasuke. Was that name so common in Japan? Itachi didn't know. Is Sasuke his baby brother? Sasuke _Uchiha_? Or, did the boy's countenance make him think that this was the five-year-old little child he use to spend time with?

Itachi slammed the papers down onto the mahogany escritoire and languidly slumped in his seat, something he rarely did. _Confusion. Remorse. Frustration. Hatred. _

All mixed into a bundle of desperation.

_Countless pecks all over his face woke Itachi up. Slowly opening his dark orbs, he met similar obsidian eyes that hovered above him. _

_"Otouto?" he murmured, blinking twice to banish the sleep in his eyes._

_"Nii-san!" he heard Sasuke cheer above him, and Itachi finally noticed that his cute, little baby brother was sitting firmly on his chest. "Wake up, Aniki! I brought you your breakfast," Sasuke informed merrily, before placing a small, yet moist kiss on the corner of Itachi's mouth. _

_His Otouto giggled giddily when he noticed the silent shock plastered on his face, yet it morphed into a small smile as he pulled Sasuke's entire body down to his in a warm, affectionate hug. It was part of their nature to behave like this._

_The elder sibling effortlessly rolled over and trapped the smaller body underneath his. "Mmh.. You're such a good baby brother, Otouto; I wish I could hold you like this forever," Itachi said, as he kissed the young boy's soft cheeks. _

_Sasuke beamed up at him and nodded quickly. "You can, Nii-san! And I want to stay with Aniki forever, too!" His Otouto laughed his cute little chuckle and buried his Aniki closer to his tiny body._

_-_

A cold sweat slid down the teen's face just as he was started awake by a horrifying scream. Sasuke quickly realized it had been himself; he shielded his mouth automatically, finding no other route to take before lowering his arms. In the process, though, he noticed a thin gauze wrapped around his elbow along the tender flesh above.

Sasuke hesitated, listening as his mind warned him not to unwrap it, yet _he _didn't listen. And, as strands of transparent fabric was detached from his arm, he stared at his arm carefully as if trying to determine if any wounds surfaced from his unbeaten skin.

As the teen's eyes narrowed for a better ray in vision, he gasped loudly at what he saw. Right there. Plastered above his blue vein mid-arm laid a distinguishable little hole, which no doubt, had been naturally sealed. A tiny whimper escaped his vocals as he quickly did the opposite of unwrapping the gauze.

His head shot up just barely after rewrapping the material when he unmistakably heard the sound of a door opening and closing. A set of footsteps steadily moved towards the bed he was seated on and Sasuke squinted his eyes within the dim room, even if he could hear the adrenaline pumping through his veins, and tried to catch a glimpse of the intruder.

The lights came on, then, blinding him momentarily, but excluding that, he was relieved to be able to see any possible threats to attack or harm him, instead of being vulnerable towards them. His gaze met a slightly familiar man. Silver hair, mask, training uniform, and one eye- the man who paid for him at the auction.

The teen's attention, however, was drawn to the tray held that was stacked with food in the man's possession. He stared warily at the man as he approached, only for the tray to be laid in his lap.

"I was ordered to bring food to you as soon as you awoke. Itachi-sama would like you to eat, take a shower, and wear these clothes." He produced a pair of white shorts, a navy blue shirt with a peculiar fan sewed on the back, and a pair of sandals.

"The bathroom is to your left and everything else you need for your shower should be in there as well. You should expect him here in an hour." With that said, he just disappeared from sight, while Sasuke slowly devoured the meal; surprisingly, nothing of which consisted blood.

_-_

The filth and grime slowly slid down his body and churned with the water as Sasuke scrubbed himself. He had just completed the task of washing his hair and lathering soap onto his body. With a final rinse, he stepped out of the steaming tub, dried himself with a fluffy towel, and changed into the given clothes, which strangely, was comfortable for his body.

Exiting the bathroom, he froze when he caught sight of crimson orbs that glowed eerily within the room. The man whom sensed his presence, turned around, and even if his face was stoic and emotionless, Sasuke could tell that the man was somewhat surprised. And... _satisfied_?

"Sasuke, you remember me, do you not?" Itachi questioned.

And the teen could only nod dumbly in return.

**A/N: Again, I do not feel that this chapter was at its best. Criticism and reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
